A Friend in Deed/Gallery
Amusing the Cake Twins PinkiePieGettingReady.png|It's on! PinkieSeriousS2E18.PNG|This time, it's war - Aerobically! Pinkie_Getting_Ready_S02E18.png|She's a mane-iac, maaaaane-iac on the floor PinkieBigSmileS2E18.PNG|Too Happy? Not for Pinkie! DerpyPinkie_S02E18.png|The power of meganormous derpiness! Pinkie_NopeNopeNope_S02E18.png|And she dances like she had never danced before Pinkie Pie blowing a raspberry S02E18.png|Pinkie blowing a raspberry Twins_Not_Amused_S02E18.png|We are not amused Pinkie_About_To_Get_Hurt_S02E18.png|This won't end well Pinkie_So_Much_Pain_S02E18.png|OW!! PinkieFanSpinS2E18.PNG|How does she always get into these situations? Pinkie_Spinning_Round_S02E18.png|Whoosh! Pinkie_Derpface_S02E18.png|Do the monkey with Pinkie Twins_Giggle_S02E18.png|Now we are amused Pinkie_Succeeds_S02E18.png|Haha the fun has been doubled! A Pinkie sweet Morning Rooster_Morning_S02E18.png Pinkie_And_Daisy_Jo_S02E18.png Daisy_Jo_Mooo_S02E18.png Pinkie_And_Rose_S02E18.png Rose_S02E18.png Pinkie_And_Mr_Waddle_S02E18.png|Pinkie Pie's favorite bow tie. Mr. Waddle 'Aw, shucks' S2E18.png Mr. Waddle happy S2E18.png Mr Waddle flattered S2E18.png Happy_Birthday_Cheerilee.png Thank_You_Pinkie_S2E18.png Pinkie_And_Zecora_S02E18.png Zecora_S2E18.png Pinkie wishing Matilda a happy birthday S2E18.png Matilda bewildered S2E18.png Matilda_01_S02E18.png Pinkie_Bright_Smile_S02E18.png|Smile Smile, Smile, Smile Pinkie Pie song trot S2E18.png Pinkie Pie wave S2E18.png Pinkie Pie wave to Bon-Bon S2E18.png Sunbathing pony S2E18.png Sunbathing pony helped by Pinkie Pie S2E18.png Pinkie Pie sad fillies 1 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie sad fillies 2 S2E18.png I'll make you smile! S2E18.png|I'll be sure to make you smile! Pinkie Pie sad fillies 3 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie sad fillies 4 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie sad fillies cart Big Mac S2E18.png Pinkie Pie sad fillies in cart S2E18.png Watching Pinkie Pie in cart S2E18.png Smiling Mare song S2E18.png Pinkie Pie running to school S2E18.png PinkieJumpS2E18.PNG Pinkie Pie Scootaloo skipping S2E18.png JumpingRopeS2E18.PNG Pinkie Pie hugging fillies S2E18.png Pinkie Pie skipping fillies S2E18.png Apple Bloom sad 1 S2E18.png|I'll never be as good as them Apple Bloom sad 2 S2E18.png AppleBloomSadS2E18.PNG Apple Bloom sad closeup S2E18.png Apple Bloom on top of Pinkie Pie S2E18.png Apple Bloom skipping with Pinkie Pie S2E18.png Apple_Bloom_cute_face_S2E18.png Apple Bloom spinny face 1 S2E18.png|smile of applebloom Apple Bloom spinny face 2 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie marching 1 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie marching 2 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie marching smile S2E18.png Applejack barn 1 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie barn idea S2E18.png Applejack barn 2 S2E18.png Applejack barn 3 S2E18.png|As cheerful and bright as the happy sunshine. Pinkie Pie down 1 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie down 2 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie down 4 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie down 3 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie down 5 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie down 6 S2E18.png PinkieShowingYouItsNotThatBadS2E18.PNG Pinkie Pie helping herself 1 S2E18.png|Just another case of Pinkie breaking logic. Pinkie Pie helping herself 2 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie helping herself 3 S2E18.png|Oh no it's multiplying PinkieMarchingS2E18.PNG Pinkie Pie still singing 1 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie still singing 2 S2E18.png Pinkie's song pony crowd 1 S2E18.png Pinkie's song pony crowd 2 S2E18.png Pinkie's song pony crowd 2a S2E18.png Pinkie's song pony crowd 3 S2E18.png Pinkie's song pony crowd 4 S2E18.png Pinkie's song pony crowd 5 S2E18.png Big Finish to song S2E18.png Pinkie Pie smiling song S2E18.png Pinkie Pie marching with crowd S2E18.png Pinkie Pie leaping crowd S2E18.png Pinkie_Pie_house_hop_S2E18.png|Pinkie Parkour Roof Hopping! Bon-Bon Lyra Heartstrings roof hope S2E18.png Pinkie Pie friends 2 S2E18.png|True best friends never let you down. Pinkie_Parade_S2E18.png|Bow down to Pinkie! Window ponies 1 S2E18.png Window ponies 2 S2E18.png Window ponies 3 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie spin 1 S2E18.png|Spinning spinning spinning! Pinkie Pie spin 2 S2E18.png Singing circle S2E18.png|Dancin' in the street! Pinkie Pie turning 1 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie turning 2 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie looking S2E18.png Pinkie big finish S2E18.png Meeting Cranky Doodle Pinkie meeting CDD SE2EP18.png|A wild Cranky Doodle Donkey appears! Pinkie_Meets_Cranky_S02E18.png Pinkie_Rejected_By_Cranky_S02E18.png Pinkie checking Cranky's initials. S2E19.png|''What does it read here?'' Pinkie_D_Stands_For_Donkey_S02E18.png|Property of C.D.D. PinkiePushingCartS2E18.PNG Cranky_Annoyed_S02E18.png Pinkie_And_Cranky_01_S02E18.png Cranky_Mumbles_Doodle_S02E18.png|Doodle...... Pinkie eye pop S2E18.png|I can see you Pinkie_Wants_To_Be_Friends_S02E18.png Im_Your_Best_Friend_Pinkie_Pie_S02E18.png|Ponies, Cranky. Ponies everywhere Cranky_Unhealthy_Smile_S02E18.png|Stop doing that or it will stay that way Cranky is not amused S2E18.png|Not very happy Cranky_Nopony_Calls_Me_Doodle_S02E18.png|"Nopony calls me DOODLE!" Pinkie What Just Happened S02E18.png|"What just happened?" Pinkie Pie Meet Somepony New S2E18.png|"Meet somepony new..." Pinkie Pie Meet Somepony New Check S2E18.png|"Check!" Pinkie Pie Introduce Myself S2E18.png|"Introduce myself..." Pinkie Pie Introduce Myself Check S2E18.png|"Check!" Pinkie Pie Sing Random Song Outta Nowhere S2E18.png|"Sing random song outta nowhere..." Pinkie Pie Sing Random Song Outta Nowhere Check S2E18.PNG|"Check!" Pinkie Pie Become Instant Best Friends S2E18.png|"Become instant best friends..." Pinkie Pie Become Instant Best Friends Uncheck S2E18.png|"Uncheck!" Pinkie_Plays_The_Blame_Game_S02E18.png|The horrid truth about Pinkie Pie's undoing. Pinkie_Has_To_Make_Friends_S02E18.png Pinkie_Gone_Completely_Random_S02E18.png|BIG check! Trying to make friends Pinkie_Gotta_Win_Him_Over_S02E18.png Pinkie_Annoying_Cranky_S02E18.png Pinkie_Looking_At_Crankys_Stuff_S02E18.png Pinkie Pie my friends do S2E18-W18.png|"All of my friends do." Pinkie_Can_Show_You_Around_S02E18.png Pinkie_Make_Friends_With_YOU_S02E18.png|Do you tie them in a knot? Do you tie them in a bow? Pinkie_Playing_With_Crankys_Stuff_1_S02E18.png Pinkie_Playing_With_Crankys_Stuff_2_S02E18.png Pinkie_Playing_With_Crankys_Stuff_3_S02E18.png|"Oh, Look at this!" Cranky_Dont_Touch_My_Stuff_S02E18.png Pinkie_Welcome_Wagon_S02E18.png|Behold! My "Welcome Wagon"! Pinkie_Wagon_Buddies_S02E18.png Pinkie_Looking_Acorable_S02E18.png|Puppy Dog Eyes are nothing compared to Pinkie Pie Eyes. Pinkie_Pressing_Button_S02E18.png Welcome_Wagon_Initializes_S02E18.png|Welcome Wagon ACTIVATE! Cranky with hat S2E18.png Pinkie_Cranky_Thats_Gotta_Hurt_S02E18.png Pinkie_Dancing_The_Welcome_Dance_S02E18.png Cranky_Taste_The_Confetti_S02E18.png Cranky_Is_Bold_S02E18.png Showered_By_Cake_Stuff_S02E18.png Pinkie_Enjoys_Being_Covered_In_Cake_S02E18.png 134618 - a_friend_in_deed pinkie_pie screencap.png|"Geez, Twilight, I'm almost as big as her, how is she gonna gobble me up?" Pretty big mouth ;).png|Pinkie's big mouth Pinkie_Eating_Her_Shed_Skin_S02E18.png Fat Pinkie.jpg|Fat Pinkie Pinkie_With_Hair_On_Her_Back_S02E18.png Pinkie_Stomping_On_Crankys_Wig_S02E18.png Cranky_Shocked_And_Hairless_S02E18.png Crankys_Destroyed_Wig_S02E18.png Pinkie_Climbing_The_Pole_S02E18.png Pinkie_Really_Really_Bald_S02E18.png|This donkey is really, really, bald! Bald Cranky S2E18.png Pinkie_Serious_Business_S02E18.png Crankys_New_Hair_Is_Biodegradable_S02E18.png Pinkie_Im_Losing_Him_S02E18.png Pinkie_Ill_Make_It_Up_To_You_S02E18.png New spa pony S2E18.png Aloe and Lotus ready S2E18.png Pinkie Pie have fun S2E18-W18.png|Have fun! Spa ponies scrubbing Cranky S2E18.png Spa pony coals S2E18.png Spa ponies massage S2E18.png Cranky fresh out of the spa S2E18.png Pinkie Pie promise S2E18-W18.png|"Promise!" New toupee S2E18.png Pinkie Pie check yourself S2E18-W18.png The dreamboat special S2E18.png|Cranky now looks like Steven Magnet Cranky admiring himself S2E18.png Pinkie_Happy_For_Cranky_S02E18.png Pinkie Pie well...smile S2E18-W18.png|Well... is he going to smile? Pinkie_Expecting_A_Smile_S02E18.png Pinkie Pie huh what S2E18-W18.png|Huh...? Pinkie_Cranky_Starting_To_Warm_Up_S02E18.png In Cranky's new home Pinkie Pie in Phonograph S2E18-W18.png|Y'all are wondering how did I get in here. Derpy in snowglobe Se2Ep18.png|Well, that's what you get for angering a pony that knows almost as much magic as Twilight. Pinkie Pie say so S2E18-W18.png Pinkie Pie a seal S2E18-W18.png|Acting like a seal. Pinkie Pie I wonder S2E18-W18.png Pinkie Pie big huh S2E18-W18.png In the library Twilight this is S2E18-W18.png Twilight seeing that S2E18-W18.png Rainbow Dash yeah S2E18-W18.png Rainbow Dash beyond cross eyed S2E18-W18.png|You are coo-coo! Coo-coo! Rainbow Dash LoL face S2E18-W18.png|I'm not lying...honest! Twilight yell Rainbow S2E18-W18.png Twilight I'm right S2E18-W18.png Twilight say what! S2E18-W18.png|What! Twilight_Sparkle_face_book_S2E18.png|You're missing the point, Pinkie... Trying to apologize to Cranky Look what Pinkie did.PNG|Twilight knows the feeling Pinkie's new Fairiswheel.PNG|This is what NASA does to prepare the astronauts. Is this physicaly possible.PNG|Pinkie Spider Pinkie the Apple Bloom.PNG|Pinkie, get off Fluttershy! Pinkie eyes S2E18.png|"I can see you again" Pinkie beaver costume S2E18.png|Nice beaver! Cranky hide by Statue S2E18-W18.png|Hiding behind a staute of Princess Celestia. Pinkie Replaces Staute.PNG It just had to get this far.PNG Epic Pinkie Attack.PNG|Pinkie, Pinkie, everywhere... Oh, no!.png|Oh, no! Pinkie again! Ewwwww its Pinkies eye.PNG Trying to pull eye.png|Pure skill... ExtremleyDerpyPinkie S02E18.png Pinkie's new do.PNG Cranky meets Matilda Matilda Smiling S2E18.png Matilda full body shot S2E18.png Matilda happy S2E18.png Pinkie Pie You Didn't Have To! S2E18.png|"You didn't have to!" Pinkie Pie I put 2 and 2 and 2 together! S2E18.png|"I put 2 and 2 and 2 together!" Pinkie Pie Extra Hooves S2E18.png|Pinkie Pie with an extra set of hooves Young Cranky S2E18.png Young Cranky Matilda kiss.png Kiss aftereffects S2E18.png Cranky following Matilda S2E18.png In front of Celestia statue S2E18.png Young Cranky Matilda loving gaze S2E18.png|"We'll always have Paris... I mean, Canterlot" Young Cranky Matilda cuddle S2E18.png Cranky looking round a door S2E18.png Matilda's empty room S2E18.png Cranky Doodle Sad S2E18.png Matilda's note S2E18.png Cranky in Canterlot S2E18.png Cranky in Manehattan S2E18.png Cranky in the West S2E18.png Cranky in a town S2E18.png Matilda and Cranky S2E18.png Matilda calling Cranky 'Doodle' S2E18.png Matilda and Cranky nuzzling S2E18.png Matilda kissing Cranky S2E18.png Cranky Smiling S2E18.png Cranky Smiling more S2E18.png Pinkie big smile S2E18.png Cranky and Matilda snuggling S2E18.png Happy together S2E18.png Pinkie the rocket heading twords earth.PNG|Reaching maximum happiness....explosion imminent! Pinkie Coming to earth.PNG Wiii!.png|Wiii! This is so exciting!.png|This is so exciting! Firework!.png|Firework! Wo-hoo! Loving look S2E18.png Pinkie helps S2E18.png Cranky and Matilda left alone S2E18.png PinkieRoofJumpingS2E18.PNG So in love S2E18.png About to kiss S2E18.png Pinkie interrupts S2E18.png|A definite case of "Pinkus interruptus." Cranky and Matilda annoyed S2E18.png|'Pinkie!!!' Pinkie's sorry S2E18.png Category:Season 2 episode galleries